1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved glove for use in sports and, particularly, billiards for a player to shift a single glove to both hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have gloves for players of particular sports, such as billiards. In billiards, the player frequently wears a glove around the thumb, index finger and middle finger where contact is made with the cue stick. It is important that this area of the hand be trouble free in handling the stick to provide maximum skill as well as enjoyment to the game. Billiard gloves of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,362 to Blakeman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,563 to Stokes. There are still other patents to different types of sport gloves as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,610 and 3,096,523.
Heretofore, billiard gloves have not been entirely satisfactory from the standpoint that the glove cannot be easily shifted from one hand to the other. This is important to a player who must make both left and right hand shots with a glove on the appropriate hand. It should be understood that only the hand controlling the tip of the cue stick need have a glove.
Furthermore, the glove must fit comfortably, not cause sweating, be long lasting and stretch to accomodate a range of hand sizes. More than this, the glove should be simple to manufacture and be relatively inexpensive.